machikado_mazokufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
'"Just How Sporty Are You!? Everything is Fluctuating" '(Supokon desu ka!? Bambutsu wa Rutensuru, スポ根ですか!? 万物は流転する) is the second episode of Machikado Mazoku. Summary After a miserable defeat, Yuko proposes an idea to train until she is strong enough to beat the pink haired magical girl. But after the magical girl appears in her classroom out of nowhere, Yuko challenges her to a duel sometime during the afternoon in the weekend. Synopsis Starting the episode, it is shown on a dull and grey world that the pink haired magical girl Momo Chiyoda is defeated by a victorious demon mistress Yuko Yoshida. Unfortunately for Yuko, this was a mere daydream and she is crushed by the reality where she was utterly defeated by her mortal enemy herself, as told by Anri Sata. Following behind Anri is another friend and classmate, Shion Ogura. Anri says that she got wrecked 7 points to 1, and Yuko cries because she doesn't need to be the one to lie to herself that she got a point. Anri says that it's fine, because Yuko is her friend. In their classroom, Anri and Yuko have a conversation. Yuko admits the fact that she lost yesterday because she charged in all the while being untrained and unprepared, but is at least now aware that she cannot defeat a level 99 Magical Girl when she herself is only a level 1 Demon Girl. For the time being, Yuko proposes the idea that she trains until she is strong enough to consider herself a worthy opponent of the pink haired magical girl, or find a weaker magical girl. Unfortunately for Yuko, again, Momo barges in her classroom unnoticed by Yuko and tells her that she is the weakest out of all the other magical girls. Yuko then challenges Momo into a duel in the weekend, during the afternoon. As Yuko is about to train inside the gym in school, she sees Momo lifting a big dumbbell of multiple pounds, and she quickly runs away from the gym. Anri offers her a water bottle instead, and Yuko accepts. She then starts to train. The following weekend, Yuko heads off to duel in the riverbank with Momo. Ryoko Yoshida, Yuko's little sister, wishes her good luck. She then sees Momo, but she is tanned. Momo mentions that Yuko didn't specify if she meant Saturday or Sunday, so she stayed the two days. Yuko apologizes for not specifying. As Yuko was about to start attacking, Momo stops her to ask if she isn't going to warm up. Yuko refuses to, but Momo was adamant on her getting warmed up first. So they did, and they ended up having an all-day running session. Yuko ends up having to take the train home, as the sun was already setting and they ran too far away from home. She borrows money and a diluted water bottle from Momo, and postpones their battle until Yuko can pay off her debt to Momo. The next day, Seiko Yoshida, Yuko's mom, gives her an allowance of 500 yen (around 4.71 USD) for her to defeat the magical girl. She shows off her allowance to Anri and Shion. They ask if she's going to buy candies, and she says no, but after a short while thinks of buying candies and using the wrappers to subdue Momo. Anri comments that her willpower is as weak as her punch. Momo was greeted by Yuko a little while after, and Yuko returns the diluted water bottle she borrowed from Momo yesterday. Momo says she could've taken her time, but Yuko rejects the idea, as she wants to be a respectable Demon Girl, and she can't always borrow from the likes of a magical girl. Momo says she is admirable, and thus while doing so, she maybe could pay back her 500 yen for the train fee yesterday. Yuko, who has the exact amount on her, cries. Yuko tries to force Momo to take her 500 yen, but Momo refuses to as she can clearly see Yuko is crying. Yuko says it's just eye juice, not tears, but Momo refuses to anyway. Yuko then decides to use her remaining allowance to make a weapon. But, weapons were too costly than she thought. In the end, her friends convince her to go to the food court. At first, Yuko is not fazed. But she couldn't fight the temptation, and in the end, bought udon noodles and chikuwa tempura. She is then left with 120 yen left. Yuko and Momo see a drink vending machine, and Momo asks if she is thirsty since she drank the salty soup. Yuko says that Momo wouldn't trick her anymore. Anri then says that she is relieved, because Yuko's family seemed very poor, and Yuko seemed to always leave quickly after school. Anri had fun seeing Yuko eat the udon noodles. But, Anri is sorry that they pushed her to do it. Yuko is surprised that Anri would do so much for her, and buys a 120 yen drink from the vending machine. Anri is surprised, while Yuko chugged down her cola, but she coughed because she drank too fast. Yuko says that she actually enjoyed the whole thing very much, and she would even come back next month if Anri wanted it. She said all this, burping inbetween because of the soda. Anri thanks her, but asks her if she was really sure, as she didn't have any allowance left for the month. Yuko responds that it was fine, since she was thirsty anyway. And she thinks that these group outings are what will encourage Yuko how she will fight. As she was talking, Momo notices something and stops. Yuko stops too to look, and sees that there is a free water dispenser. Yuko, enraged, tells Momo to not think that she'd won, and runs away. Meanwhile, another demon looks over Yuko from what seems to be an old television and says that she's a dunce.. a complete dunce. That she has a careless look on her face, and that she isn't taking this seriously at all. She says that Yuko is way too pathetic. She then says for Yuko, her little descendant, to just wait. Category:Episodes